Le Prince et La Belle
by Dragonna
Summary: Conte inventée par Moi, et première cadeau de noël en avance pour vous! Royed!Avec Edo en fille


_**Titre : Le Prince et la Belle.**_

_**Genre : humour, univers alternatif, Ed fille.**_

_Edward : DE QUOI ? MOI EN FILLE !? Avec des….(s'étrangle)_

_Roy : ….Humm je sens que cette histoire va me plaire._

_Edward : arrêtes de te lécher les lèvres avec ces yeux de pervers toi !!_

_**Rating : Pour tous sauf si j'arrive à écrire une séquelle décrivant un passage portant comme nom celui anglais du citron.**_

_Edward : Si t'arrives à faire un lemon quoi….._

_Roy : Fais en un !! Fais en un !! S'il te plaît !!_

_Dragonna : Si je veux !! On verra !!_

_**Personnages : Quelque uns normalement, sauf peut être les homonculus quoique….mais bon c'est censé être une jolie petite histoire d'amour.**_

_Greed : C'est une blague ? JE VEUX y être_

_Dragonna : Ben non Greed-kun, désolée pas cette fois, mais j'écrirais un drabble sur Kimbley et toi plus tard, okay ?_

_Greed : …..mouais !!_

_Dragonna : Ha non me fais pas les yeux de chien battu, bon je te mets en figurants, ça te va ? Vu que sautes de joie j'en conclu que oui -quel gamin-._

_**Paring: Roy x Girl-Ed**_

_**Cadeau de Noël en avance pour les lecteurs qui aiment le RoyxEd avec Edo en fille.**_

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un pays pas si loin que ça puisque c'est le beau pays d'Amestris un roi qui s'appelait King Bradley, ce qui n'était pas original pour deux sous je vous l'accorde. Il régnait en dic….en souverain pas trop nul et eut avec sa femme un fils qui fit fondre toute la cour sa jolie frimousse, sa touffe de cheveux sombre et ses deux yeux qui virèrent vite à l'onyx. Le roi ne survécut pas à son bonheur et but tellement au banquet qu'il alla rejoindre Ishballa. Le peuple se dit bon débarras et fit la fête d'avoir la reine, qui était si douce et aussi un petit prince si mignon. Bref le petit bout de chou fut nommé futur souverain mais comme c'était un encore un bébé, la reine assura l'intérim. Le prince donc prit le doux nom de Roy et dès son plus jeune âge (5 ans) exigea de changer son nom de famille pour s'appeler Roy Mustang et plus Bradley. On approuva le choix et le petit prince fut encore plus aimé du peuple pour cette première preuve de sagesse. L'enfant embellissait de jour en jour, de semaines en semaines, de mois en mois et d'années en années.

L'enfant royal était passionné par tout : l'histoire, la géographie, les sciences, et il aimait aussi beaucoup la lecture et la musique, il devint d'ailleurs un artiste au piano, au violon, à la flûte et à la harpe. Il adorait aussi le sport, devant un expert en arts martiaux, en escrime et en équitation. Puis à 12 ans il découvrit l'elixiriologie et l'alchimie. Passionné par la seconde il apprit rapidement une puissance incroyable grâce à un maître, qui se nommait Hawkeye et avait une fille, m'enfin c'est un détail. Il maîtrisa donc rapidement la puissance de l'alchimie du feu ainsi que quelque trucs élémentaires….histoire de pouvoir se soigner ou soigner les autres et ne pas être impuissant sous la flotte.

A partir de 15 ans il eut de nouveaux cours, avec en autres l'économie, les sciences humaines, politique, il eut à traiter quelques affaires du royaume pour s'entraîner ensuite. Tout cela il y arriva sans aucun souci. Il aimait particulièrement aller se promener à cheval en ville, là bas il notait pour lui-même les changements et améliorations qui pourraient être effectués, il souriait aux jeunes filles qui rougissaient en espéraient du plus profond de leur cœur être choisie par le beau prince. Puis quand il rentrait au château, souvent sa bourse était beaucoup plus légère du fait d'un petit arrêt thé en ville ou de quelques pièces distribuer aux plus pauvres. Il aimait la vie qu'il menait, la douce vie d'avant la montée sur le trône, les derniers avants goûts d'une liberté quasi-totale (quand il arrivait à semer ses gardes du corps, dont il n'avait pas besoin).

* * *

Un jour il se rendit dans le bureau qui était celui de sa mère et s'inclina légèrement. Sa mère lui sourit, et le regarda de ses yeux aussi onyx que ceux de son fils, ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant son doux visage pâle qui prouvait par ses traits son appartenance au peuple xingois. Elle fit d'une voix calme, montrant qu'elle ne voulait pas de conflits :

- « Roy tu vas avoir 20 ans le lendemain de la fête des étoiles, c'est-à-dire le 1 août. » Son fils hocha la tête, il le savait déjà et d'ailleurs cette fête était de loin sa préférée, c'était une ancienne tradition du pays natal de sa mère, c'est-à-dire Xing. La nuit de cette fête, c'était celle où l'on voyait le mieux les étoiles, les constellations et la voie lactée. Des conteurs rappelaient les mythes anciens toutes la nuit, un banquet avec des plats typiquement Xingois était dressé au palais et les plus riches du peuple était invité.

Roy se souvenait d'avoir passé ces fêtes, étant petit, à attraper des lucioles et à s'empiffrer en oubliant les bonnes manières puisque personne ne le surveiller, puis à inviter des filles à danser et plus récemment à courtiser ici et là. Enfin vers minuit un super feu d'artifice était tiré, il était toujours superbe car ceux qui le lançaient y travaillaient longtemps pour le finaliser en beauté, accompagné de douces musiques. Ho oui belle et joyeuse fête que celle précédant le jour où était né.

- « Oui mère je le sais mais que cherchez vous à me dire ? » Le jeune homme vit que sa mère triturait des papiers posés sur le bureau et jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil par la fenêtre dominant les jardins royaux. Des oiseaux de paradis étaient d'ailleurs perchées sure le rebord de fenêtre, leurs chants doux et délicats était la seul bruit audible à cette hauteur, outre celui de l'eau des fontaines des jardins. Roy secoua la tête, se remettant les idées en place, car vu la mine de sa mère c'était important.

- « Selon la tradition Amestrienne, tu dois prendre une épouse pour devenir roi, car tu ne peux monter sur le trône sans reine à tes côté. » Elle lui envoya un sourire taquin « Et nous ne sommes pas à Xing, tu ne peux donc qu'en avoir une seule !! » Roy ouvrit de grands yeux, tombant de haut. _C'était quoi cette tradition à la…..hem….qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Un coup de son bâtard de père ? Oui surement…._

- « Donc j'organiserais un bal spécial lors de la fête des étoiles, je n'inviterais que des jeune filles en âge de se marier et qui auront entre 18 et 20 ans, belles et intelligentes pour le bal. Tu pourras ainsi choisir à ton goût.

- En une soirée ? Mère, c'est trop juste !!

- Pas en une soirée Roy, elles ont déjà été invitées chaque année depuis leurs 15 ans et tu les connais en partie !! Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne t'en prend qu'à toi-même, tu aurais du le prévoir. Selon les dernières volontés de ton défunt père qu'il faut respecter puisque c'est son testament….tu montera sur le trône à 21 ans mais pour cela doit te marier le jour des dits 21 ans !! Je sais, c'est digne de ton père mais il faut respecter la volonté des défunts…. Et celle-ci n'est pas trop stupide, le peuple ne comprendrait pas que tu refuses cela.»

Roy soupira, le visage dans les mains, anéanti et désespéré. Sa mère, sans prendre en compte son envie manifeste de crise de nerfs continua. « Ensuite, tiens voilà une pile d'invitations que tu pourras distribuer toi-même à ton prochain passage en ville. Je m'occuperais des autres mais je veux que parmi ces filles, il y en ait que tu as choisie. » Roy prit la pile, mal à l'aise. Il sentait que sa liberté était en train de bouclier ses valises et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se faire la malle.

Avec un profond soupir exaspéré il se rendit rageusement dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il regarda le plafond, appréhendant un peu la suite.

Il se demandait comme cela allait se passer, _et s'il se trompait ? _

_S'il ne choisissait pas la bonne fille, qu'il se rendait malheureux et la rendait donc malheureuse_ ?

Il reprit son souffle, on n'était qu'au mois de mai, il avait la fin de ce mois et deux autres entiers pour choisir avant le début de ce qu'avait préparé sa mère. Il comptait bien choisir celle qui deviendrait sa femme, avec qui il vivrait sans doute jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et avec qui il aurait des enfants. _Oui il fallait bien choisir !!_ _Il voulait aimer cette fille, pas juste être attiré_. Il poussa un nouveau soupir, ses yeux se fermant tandis qu'il se mettait à somnoler, se demandant depuis quand il était devenu si romantique. Au fond, ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout !!

L'amour….il plissa les yeux et soupira, s'endormant songeant qu'il était bon pour plusieurs migraines durant cers prochaines semaines.

_**Un Mariage pour devenir Roi……quand même !!**_

- « Père, je te hais !! »

* * *

Dans la grande ville de Central, enfin un peu en dehors de la ville vivait une famille composée de 4 personnes. Il y avait le père Hohenheim, il était blond aux yeux d'or avec une barbe et des lunettes, c'était un homme intelligent mais peu loquace. Il était assez égoïste et avide également. Il était marié à une belle paysanne aux yeux verts et aux douces mèches châtain qui se nommait Trisha. Ensemble ils avaient eu deux enfants : une fille, nommé Edwina aux yeux d'or pur et aux superbe mèches d'or et un fils, Alphonse, surnommé Aru, aux courts cheveux blond châtains et aux yeux gris vert. L'aînée donc avait un caractère de garçon manqué, d'ailleurs de ses 5 ans à ses 10 ans, elle s'habilla en garçon. Mais un jour son -crétin de- père en eut marre, lui colla une raclée et l'obligea à se rhabiller de robes et de jupes, de rubans et de bijoux, mais il l'obligea aussi à se maquiller, ce qu'elle détestait, et elle le montra en se rinçant furieusement à l'eau après la pose des produits.

Son père l'obligea à aider sa mère au ménage et à la cuisine, à la couture et à la musique (seule chose apprise avec plaisir). Il l'envoya à l'école afin qu'elle comble ses lacunes, ce qu'elle fit sans mal, dépassant même les autres et sautant plusieurs années. Elle prit des cours de savoir vire, ce qui l'énervait profondément.

_C'est vrai vous voyez vous l'intérêt de savoir verser' convenablement' le thé dans la tasse de son époux ou de boire le dit thé le petit doigt en l'air ? _

Elle apprenait néanmoins, pour ne pas exaspéré d'avantage sa famille. Mais un jour, alors qu'elle avait 18 ans depuis peu, enfin quelques mois (_octobre et là on était en mai_) son père lui annonça qu'il allait la marier. Elle lui hurla qu'elle refusait mais il cria plus fort et lui dit que quoi qu'elle dise ou qu'elle fasse elle épouserait monsieur Cornello. Edwina hurla d'horreur en voyant le type en question, un homme vieux, quasiment chauve, très myope, à l'haleine de chacal, au nez bizarrement enflé, aux joues creuses avec de petites jambes et de petits bras. Et surtout il avait un regard pas net du tout, elle ne savait dire si c'était de la perversité ou de la lubricité. Peut être les deux ? Bref le résultat fut qu'elle s'enfuit sous les crics de rage de son père qui lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à revenir tant qu'elle ne serait pas revenue à de meilleures dispositions.

Elle se dirigea sans savoir où dans Central et finit par tomber sur le parc de la vile, elle y entra et s'assit sur un bac, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer et, comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait rentrer chez elle si elle n'était pas d'accord pour épouser ce vieux machin, se mit à pleurer, ses fines mains posées sur son visage délicatement bronzées.

Mais elle ne savait pas que cette fuite qu'elle venait de commettre allait changer sa vie car au même instant à l'autre bout du parc, le prince Roy Mustang, ses pensées concentrée sur sa discussion houleuses avec sa mère au sujet du mariage arrivait vers elle sur son superbe étalon alezan.

* * *

_Le mariage !! Quand même !! Ca le faisait flipper, lui le grand, beau, charmeur, doux et puissant Roy Mustang !_

_**ET s'il se trompait ?**_

Il tenta de se calmer, parce que ce n'était pas en stressant qu'il allait la trouver cette future femme. Il revint à ses pensées quand son cheval fit un brusque écart afin de ne pas écraser un écureuil qui passait en flèche sur le chemin. Il tira les rênes pour éviter l'animal roux et marmonna un juron qui ne fut entendu que par l'équidé, celui-ci n'en étant pas plus troublé que ça. Le noiraud regarda autour de lui pour se changer des idées et entendit un sanglot étouffé. Il dirigea son cheval dans cette direction et arriva à un petit bosquet près duquel il y avait un banc et sur celui-ci une jeune fille superbe, aux longs cheveux blonds soyeux qui lui caressaient le bas du dos, à la peau caramel délicate et qui était vêtu d'une robe d'un doux bleu ciel retenu par de petites bretelles aux épaules, qui restaient tout de même à découvert, dévoilant une peau tout aussi délicatement bronzée que celle des bras. Ses mains fine recouvraient son visage et de petites gouttes roulaient le long de ses joues, qui avaient presque perdue l'arrondie de l'enfance, et s'écrasaient ensuite sur le sol clair, laissant des traces humides.

Roy fut touchée par cette douleur quasi muette et descendit de sa monture pour s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille qui ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, elle devait vraiment être très malheureuse. Il se racla doucement la gorge et engagea la conversation.

- « Bonjour ! »

Il la vit se tendre et redresser lentement son visage de sa position penchée, retirant ses mains de devant sa figure pour regarder son interlocuteur. Roy ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais ne put en voyant les deux orbes d'or clairs rougis de larmes qui le fixaient avec surprise.

Edwina de son côté de demanda ce que le prince du royaume faisait ici, dans ce parc, assis près d'elle sur un banc à lui adresser la parole. C'est ça ! Sa tristesse lui faisait avoir des hallucinations. Oui Ca ne pouvait être que cela. Elle le regarda avec attention : Il avait de doux yeux noirs dans lesquels semblait briller une flamme, son visage pâle était encadré de mèches de même couleur que son regard qui elles tombaient sur sa nuque. Ses habits étaient simples : des bottines noires aux pieds avec un pantalon noir retenu par une ceinture également noire argent. Il portait comme haut une chemise en soie rouge fermée de boutons noirs. Ses mains portaient des gants blancs sur lesquels était dessiné un cercle alchimique. Enfin il avait autour du front une petite couronne d'argent orné d'un éclat rouge. Il ne semblait pas en colère, ni moqueur, ni rien de tout cela mais il était juste curieux et interrogatif.

- « Bonjour » répondit elle en reportant son regard au sol ?

- « Que fais une aussi belle jeune fille que vous seule dans un parc à une telle heure ?

- Et vous Altesse ? » Répliqua t'elle froidement, d'un air agacé. Nan mais de quoi il se mêlait ce type au sourire …..Nan ne pas penser au sourire…mauvaise idée.

-« Haha….vous êtes amusante, et bien je me promène pour penser à autre chose qu'à se fichu mariage que je dois faire dans deux mois, avec quelqu'un que je connaitrais à peine. Que je ne connais pas maintenant puisqu'elle n'a pas été choisie. » Elle écarquilla les yeux, il venait calmement de lui énoncer qu'il devait se marier. Elle devait peut être s'en estimer chanceuse mais ses propres malheurs la firent répliquer.

- « Ho pauvre de vous, vous n'allez pas devoir épouser un vieux croûton pervers au regard lubrique vous !! Et même si vous refusez de vous mariez, sa majesté la reine ne vous reniera pas. Alors de quoi vous vous plaigniez ? » Le jeune homme la regarda avec sérieux étendit une main, la forçant à redresser la tête.

- « C'est ce qui vous ai arrivé ?

- A votre avis ? Je vais devoir l'épouser ce Cornello ou bien je devrais vivre dans la rue » Choix souvent rapidement décidé. Vivre dehors étant très dur.

Le prince, en entendant le nom de Cornello eut un frisson de dégoût. _La pauvre, _songea t'il.

Ensuite il la regarda avec douceur et fit :

- « Je ne pense pas que vous allez l'épouser.» fit il doucement avec bonté.

- « Ha oui ? » fit ironiquement la blonde, ne croyant pas aux miracles.

- « Oubliez-vous qui je suis ? » fit l'homme, faussement vexé, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille

-« Le prince, j'suis pas idiote non plus ! » râla t'elle en cachant son sourire. L'homme rit et posa doucement sa main à ma peau pâle sur l'épaule de celle aux yeux d'or et fit :

- « Accepteriez vous que je vous offre un thé ? » Elle le gratifia d'un œil méfiant. Puis se dit qu'elle avait envie de boire quelque chose de chaud et que ça tombait bien. Et NON ca n'avait rien à voir avec son sourire -_adorable mais elle n'était pas prête de l'avouer_- d'abord !

Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider galamment à se lever. Elle lui prit en retour, fixant le sol en marmonnant un quasi inaudible merci. Il rit et, attrapant la bride de son cheval, se mit à marcher à ses côtés, lui demandant son nom.

- « Edwina Elric !! » Roy nota le nom de famille pour lui-même et sourit :

- « Moi-même si vous me connaissez déjà, je me présente tout de même : Roy Mustang !

- Je sais, votre histoire de changer de nom de famille à 5 ans à fait le tour du pays, ça a fait rire tout le monde. » Roy eut un sourire et souffla presque à son oreille :

- « Et ? » Elle le regarda de travers et après s'être vite demandée si elle lui collait une baffe ou pas fit, d'un petit rire :

- « Je préfère votre nom de famille actuel, celui que vous avez choisi Prince !! » Il continua alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une petite ruelle avec des boutiques et des salons de thé décorés avec goût.

- « Et vous avez ?

- 18 ans…..et vous ? 20 c'est ça ?

- Oui et j'en aurais 21 le 1er août…..

- Et vous devrez vous mariez.

- Merci de me le rappeler » fit le brun en reprenant un air désespéré et en recommençant à se demander comme il allait faire pour choisir en UNE soirée. Son père était un sadique pour lui avoir collé un pareil testament. « Enfer…..je vais y aller direct ce jour là !! » fit il tandis qu'il sembla tout d'un coup accablé et que des tas de traits bleus apparaissaient sur son front.

- « Comparé à moi, vous pouvez choisir ! » Marmonna la blonde en lui lançant un regard noir comme si c'était sa faute qu'elle ne le puisse pas.

- « Calmez-vous mademoiselle !! Je vous jure que vous n'épouserez pas ce vieux croûton !! Promesse de prince ! Je ne laisserais pas une si jolie fleur être pervertie par ce vieux pervers qui ne l'aimera pas. »

Elle rougit en regardant le sol marmonnant un :

- « Ben voyons, moi une jolie fleur mais il se prend pour qui ce Casanova ? »

Roy gloussa, c'était si différent des filles qui lui tombait dans les bras au bout de deux ou trois compliments. Celle-ci avait du caractère, elle était drôle, elle était belle et sa voix si douce…..un petit soupir lui échappa. Une idée lui vint pour la protéger de sa famille jusqu'à ce que lui-même devienne roi…..il allait….

- « Hé vous allez bien ? » interrogea la jeune fille en le regardant de travers, « votre regard est bizarre !

- Ha bon ? Haha…..je dois être fatigué ! » Il se frotta la tête avec sa main libre, légèrement gêné d'avoir été coincé alors que certaines pensées lui traversaient l'esprit.

Ils arrivèrent au salon de thé et Roy demanda une petite table à l'écart. Lançant un regard amusé à la jeune fille qui regardait autour d'elle il lui dit, d'une voix douce, ceci :

- « Prenez ce que vous voulez, une boisson chaude mais aussi un petit gâteau si vous le souhaitez, je vous offre cette petite gâterie. »

Elle rougit et demanda un chocolat chaud et un gâteau nommé boule d'or tandis que Roy demandait un thé au jasmin avec un mille feuilles.

- « Alors….vous ne voulez donc pas l'épouser » fit calmement le jeune homme aux mèches sombres

« Et bien il suffit que, une fois devenu roi, je vous donne toute liberté. » Il sourit d'un air charmeur mais elle répliqua :

- « C'est dans deux mois, en attendant je fais quoi ? Ils n'attendront pas pour me marier même si vous les menacer, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour empêcher ça en tant que prince. » Fit elle en remuant le liquide chocolat et en prenant un peu de mousse dans sa cuillère. Le prince reposa sa tasse et répliqua, d'une voix douce :

- « Je n'ai jamais dit que vous retourneriez chez vous….. !!

- Pardon ?

- Il y a des chambres libres au château, je peux vous en mettre une à disposition vous savez ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et fit, avec angoisse, d'une petite voix :

- « Vous pouvez faire ça ?

- Puisque je vous le propose, c'est que je peux !! » rit le brun. Elle grogna et sembla beaucoup s'intéresser à sa tasse, prenant une bouchée de gâteau de temps en temps. Il la fixa avec au fonds de lui, un petit espoir, il l'aimait bien, elle était intéressante et il trouvait que parler avec elle avait quelque chose de…..rafraichissant.

- « Ca ne cache pas quelque chose j'espère ? » fit elle en lui lançant un regard méfiant. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et balbutia un ''non'' hésitant, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Il croisa les bras et lui sourit avant de demander :

- « Maintenant que votre problème est réglé, parlez-moi de vous, de votre famille, vos goûts, que sais je ? Autant nous connaître un peu…. »

Pousser par la voix douce et chaude du prince, elle finit par accepter de parler un peu d'elle, et de plusieurs choses la concernant. Puis elle le cribla à son tour d'interrogations auxquels il répondit à son tour avec bonne volonté. Ils se découvrirent des goûts et de plaisirs communs, et à la fin, alors qu'ils ressortaient du bâtiment et qu'il l'invitait à monter devant lui sur son cheval, elle le trouva…..elle se sentait bien, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux murailles entourant le château, qui de son côté était couvert de lierre et de glycine. Pour arriver au palais, ils remontèrent le long d'une allé bordée d'arbres. A droite se trouvaient visiblement la 'caserne' des gardes et à gauche vers le fond une allée d'herbe où les véhicule pouvaient s'arrêter. Il y avait aussi là bas les écuries et ce fut là que s'arrêta d'abord le prince, confiant sa monture à un palefrenier et entrainant chaleureusement son invitée par la grande porte, actuellement gardée par un homme blond court aux yeux bleus et par un autre aux cheveux brun en brosse aux yeux violets qui saluèrent respectueusement le beau brun aux yeux sombres quand il passa avec la jeune fille.

Il la mena à travers les couloirs richement décorés, aux murs ornés de tapisseries ou de tableaux, au sol couvert de moquette rouge ou blanche et au plafond peint ou avec des superbes lustres de cristal ou d'autres matières. Le prince stoppa devant une porte, et sortit une clé de sa poche (il l'avait demandé à un serviteur en arrivant) et l'ouvrit.

Il l'invita à entrer en premier d'un galant geste en lui emboitant ensuite le pas. Elle resta immobile, subjuguée par la beauté de la pièce. D4abord le sol était tapissé d'une chaude moquette blanche qui donnait une impression d'être sur un nuage, ensuite le plafond blanc était orné d'un lustre en cristal teint en couleur améthyste.

Il y avait une cheminée de marbre au fond avec des délicates décorations sur la plaque surmontant le foyer, et un bureau avec juste des feuilles et un encrier avec une plume devant, ainsi qu'un fauteuil faisant guise de siège devant le meuble en bois. A droite il y avait une baie vitrée menant sur un balcon qui, lui, donnait sur les jardins. De chaque côté de cette baie vitrée, a droite une armoire et à gauche une commode avec un vase pour le moment vide dessus. A gauche au milieu il y avait le lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux bleues étaient ouvert et retenus par un cordon doré. Les draps propres étaient blancs et bleu violet, semblant être en soie ou en velours. Enfin entre le lit et la cheminée une belle bibliothèque était installée avec quelques ouvrages reliés.

- « Voilà, tout cela est pour vous mademoiselle Elric»

Elle ouvrit la bouche et balbutia des remercîments, ce qui fit tendrement sourire le brun. Il l'invita à se mettre à l'aise et lui proposa de le rejoindre dans la salle à manger ce soir. Elle le regarda, les joues rouges, un peu confuses :

- « Je mange souvent seul le soir depuis mon adolescence, ma mère a beaucoup de travail ou se souche tôt pour se reposer. Vous me feriez un grand honneur en acceptant de partager ma table tout à l'heure. »

Elle hocha la tête, sentant sans savoir pourquoi son cœur battre la chamade. Il s'inclina légèrement et après lui avoir remis la clé, sortit en fermant la porte.

La blonde aux yeux d'or resta immobile dans la pièce et se dirigea lentement vers le balcon. Quelques plantes en pots, du jasmin et du lys notamment le décoraient. Elle s'appuya à la rambarde de pierre pour regarder les jardins royaux. Ils étaient sublimes, différents genres se mélangeaient harmonieusement, et était ajouté ici et là des buis taillés en diverses forme, des statues de marbre ou d'autres matières, des fontaines. Il y avait même des sortes de petits bassins dans lesquelles nageaient des cygnes, des canards et des oies sauvages. Et il y avait surement des animaux en liberté dans ce parc, elle crut même voir une biche quoique elle n'en était pas sûr.

* * *

Elle resta sur le balcon durant un petit moment, voyant le ciel prendre des couleurs rose, orange, et bleu plus foncé. C'était le signe que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle rentra à l'intérieur de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Celui-ci était doux et moelleux, le linge parfumé d'une douce odeur de pin. C'était si différent de sa chambre, qui était petite, froide, avec une fenêtre coincée, avec un lit dure et un oreiller avec presque plus de plumes. Son père avait sacrifié beaucoup d'argent pour qu'elle ait une bonne éducation afin de pouvoir la sacrifier ensuite ELLE pour avoir de l'argent grâce au mariage. Parfait ! Et bien elle allait rester au château et quand le prince se marierait, elle ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur à cette pensée, et bien elle demanderait un emploi ici au château ou bien en ville pour qu'elle puisse vivre par elle-même. Elle croisa les bras derrière sa tête en songeant que si elle était arrivée dans le parc 10 minutes plus tard, elle n'aurait sans doute pas croisé le prince et peut être aurait elle du rentrer chez elle. Elle grimaça, elle avait vraiment de la chance !! Elle se redressa en soupirant et regarda autour d'elle : il y avait tellement de luxe dans cette chambre…..qui était une (simple ?) chambre d'ami. Qu'est que devait être les quartiers du prince, ou ceux de la reine dans de cas ? Elle pouvait difficilement imaginer une pièce plus richement ornée que celle-ci.

Un petit soupir lui échappa, elle se prenait la tête pour rien. Autant profiter de ce qui se passait maintenant au lieu de cogiter. Elle allait être protégé du mariage avec le vieux croûton, et elle serait protégé par le prince jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse annuler ce fichu mariage afin qu'il n'est pas lieu. Elle tenta de concentrer sur la situation actuelle, qui était plutôt bien pour le moment.

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour regarder les livres, il y en avait de toutes sortes : Atlas, Livres d'histoire, de géographie, de calligraphie Xingoise, d'alchimie et d'elixiriologie. Elle contenait aussi des romans, des recueils de légendes illustrés, et même des livres traitant de pleins d'autres sujets intéressant pour que celui ou celle utilisant cette chambre ne s'ennuie pas. Elle prit un livre sur l'alchimie et l'ouvrit, allant rapidement s'asseoir quand elle vit à quel point cela était passionnant.

* * *

Soudain, au bout de 10 minutes environ on frappa à la porte et une jeune femme entra. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds retenu par une pince à l'arrière, sa peau était plutôt pâle et ses yeux étaient noisettes aux reflets un peu rouges. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono couleur argent et s'inclina poliment, Edwina répondit gauchement, un peu intimidé.

- « Bonsoir, Je me présentes Riza Hawkeye !

- Edwina Elric !

- Vous êtes l'invitée de Roy ?

- Heu oui……heu vous l'appelez par son prénom ?

- Bien sûr nous sommes des amis d'enfance. Je suis comme une sœur pour lui et je suis une plutôt bonne conseillère pour lui. » Edwina acquiesça et la regarda, interrogative.

- « Bien, venez ! Il faut vous préparez pour ce soir. » La jeune fille suivit docilement (et un peu timidement) son aînée en âge dans les couloirs et elles arrivèrent dans une pièce de taille moyenne. Le sol était dallé de blanc et de noir, un petit bassin était placé au centre avec une douche au dessus qu'on activait depuis le sol. Sur une étagère étaient entreposés de nombreux produits de bains et de beauté. Suspendues à deux cintres dans un coin, deux robes de la taille de la jeune fille semblaient l'attendre.

- « Bien je vous laisses prendre votre bain, je reviendrais assez vite !! » Elle sortit et la plus jeune entendit avec soulagement un bruit de clé montrant que personne ne risquait d'entrer. Elle s'approcha du petit bassin en forme de cercle et ouvrit les robinets pour laisser couler une eau agréablement tiède. Elle vit des produits à même le sol, et souleva une bouteille sur laquelle était écrit : bain moussant. Elle en avait entendu parler mais n'en avait jamais utilisé. Elle en fit couler dans l'eau qui moussa vite et prit de doux effluves de tilleul. Elle sourit et retira lentement sa robe et le restes de ses habits, les posant, après les avoir replié, sur une chaise un peu à l'écart. Elle entra lentement dans l'eau chaude et ferma les yeux de plaisir, se détendant dans l'eau, savourant l'agréable chaleur et l'odeur qui détendait énormément.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de détente, elle prit le savon posée avec le gant sur le sol à côté et se nettoya partout, des pieds au visage. Le savon possédait la même odeur que la mousse du bain et elle l'aimait beaucoup, se sentant bien détendue tandis qu'elle prenait le shampoing et laver ses mèches d'or et allumait ensuite la douche pour se rincer. Elle finit par arrêter l'eau et sortir à regret du bain, s'enveloppant dans la serviette pour se sécher. Ce fut à ce moment que Riza revint, et posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de la plus jeune la mena jusqu'à un tabouret, et après l'avoir enveloppé dans un peignoir, entreprit de s'occuper de ses cheveux. Elle les sécha avec habileté et alors demanda :

- « Quelle couleur préfères-tu ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir laquelle de ces deux robes tu veux mettre ce soir ! »

Elle regarda les deux vêtements, une robe bleu marine et une robe vert foncée. Elles lui plaisaient toute deux et décida de mettre la verte aujourd'hui. Bientôt elle s'admirait dans la glace, la robe était superbe, d'une matière faisaient penser à de la soie, les manches se finissaient au niveau du milieu des avant bras avec un peu de décoration dorée et en bas au niveau des chevilles avec les même ornements. Elle était ornée d'une fermeture dorée sur le côté et était aussi très légèrement décolleté en V à l'avant.

Riza avec douceur coiffa les cheveux pour leur donner plus d'éclat les attacha en une tresse (ne laissant que les deux petites mèches à l'avant) avec une petite barrette ornée d'un papillon rouge et argent. Ensuite elle lui passa autour du cou un petit pendentif dans les mêmes tons : une sorte de roses des sables couleur rubis retenues par une chaînette d'argent. Ensuite la blonde aux yeux marrons prit un petit flacon emplit d'eau de couleur dorée et parfuma les cheveux de la plus jeune qui toussa un peu. Enfin elle lui passa des chaussures ou plutôt des espèces de sandales en tissu blanches justes à sa taille.

- « Et voilà »

Edwina se regarda et ouvrit la bouche de saisissement : elle ne se reconnaissait pas ! Elle ressemblait à une princesse…..elle…Elle secoua la tête.

- « Merci….C'est magnifique » balbutia t'elle, rougissante. Elle baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Elle allait manger avec le prince, juste avec lui. Déglutissant elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et l'entraîner vers la porte.

Elles marchèrent quelques instants dans un couloir avant d'arriver dans un couloir plus grand et tout aussi calme que le précédent. Elles finirent par arriver devant une porte gardé par deux personnes : un jeune home brun aux yeux bleu foncé avec des lunettes et un homme aux cheveux noir et gris, qui était plongé dans un gros livre. Riza frappa doucement à la porte et poussa sa cadette en âge à l'intérieur avant de refermer.

Le plus jeune garde releva les yeux et demanda, réajustant son casque et prenant appuie sur sa lance :

- « C'était qui cette fille ? Une nouvelle conquête ? »

Riza hocha négativement la tête, et sourit, amusé :

-« Non pas vraiment, plutôt une invitée…..mais je sens qu'il la verra ''plus'' que ça sous peu. Elle est très jolie et très gentille. Et visiblement elle a du caractère mais avec moi elle semblait intimidée.

- « Ce serait bien que le prince trouve l'amour » soupira le jeune « ça serait triste qu'il épouse une fille qu'il n'aime pas ou qu'il ne connaît pas !

- D'après ce que je sais Fuery, il l'a invitée au plais pour la préserver d'un mariage qui n'était pour ses parents qu'une façon d'obtenir plus d'argent !!

- Mariage arrangé pour de l'argent ? » fit l'autre garde « Tsss Méprisable ! Il faut vraiment être cupide et égoïste pour faire ça ! » Il soupira tristement et se replongea dans son livre. La jeune femme blonde rit et partit rejoindre ses appartements, puis peut être irait elle se promener dans les jardins après avoir mangé quelque chose ?

* * *

La jeune file soupira et s'avança dans la pièce qui avait tout pour mettre à l'aise les gens y venant, car outre la grande table il y avait une cheminée où ronflait un bon feu, une fenêtre était entrouvertes laissant venir délicatement des odeurs de glycine et de jasmin dans la pièce. Ensuite les murs étaient ornés de tapisseries montrant différentes scènes de natures bien de délicates tapisseries colorées qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'ornement mais dont les couleurs suffisaient largement au plaisir des yeux.

Au centre donc il y avait la table, couverte d'une nappe rouge à bordures d'argent, les verres semblaient être en cristal, les couverts en argent et les assiettes en on ne savait quoi (porcelaine ? verre ?) blanche avec un fin trait doré autour. Le prince était accoudé à la fenêtre, vêtu d'un bel habit bleu marine à ornements dorés. Ses fin cheveux noirs semblaient gominés et il n'avait pas de gants, ni d'épée à la ceinture, cependant elle vit ses 'armes' alchimiques dépassant de sa poche gauche. Il n'était donc pas sans défense.

Le prince Roy Mustang se retourna en entendant des pas sur le parquet, et sentit son cœur faire un bond en voyant la jeune fille si belle et si…si…. Il sortit de ses pensées quand elle parla en faisant une révérence :

- « Prince je vous souhaite le bonsoir » Elle se gifla mentalement quand elle songea qu'il était beau comme ça et tenta également de calmer les battements soudainement rapides de son cœur. Il lui sourit et s'avança lentement, lui prenant le poigné pour y déposer un doux baiser. La rougeur lui monta au visage et elle balbutia une ou deux formules de politesse tandis que, amusé, il l'entrainait vers la table, où il tira une chaise pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Puis il s'assit en face d'elle tandis que le personnel (payés cela s'entend) du château apportaient des plats que lac jeune fille n'avait jamais goûté bien qu'elle en ait déjà entendu parler.

Autour de ce festin, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, passant par pleins de sujets différents, riant parfois à un mot d'esprit ou à une plaisanterie de l'autre. Elle se sentait à l'aise avec le prince et dissipa son malaise en l'engueulant comme du poisson pourri quand il osa dire qu'elle n'était pas très grande pour son âge. Après quelques exagérations diverses et après que le prince en eu rajouté, ça donna :

-« QUI DITES VOUS QU'ELLE EST SI PETITE QUE ON LA PREND POUR UNE GAMINE PREBUBERE ALORS QU'ELLE A L'AGE DE SE MARIER ??? »

Roy riait, sentant presque des larmes de rire rendre humide ses yeux, il la regarda gonfler les joues en signe de colère et gloussa, se remémorant la crise de fureur qui la rendait…..à croquer. Il prit une cuillérée de son dessert en songeant au deux mois à venir. Il soupira légèrement, en pensant qu'il allait perdre sa relative liberté. Maudissant une nouvelle fois son père pour cette décision débile, il se leva et fit avec douceur.

- « Votre séjour vous plaît ?

- Oui Merci prince ! » Répondit t'elle en rougissant et en baissant les yeux pour ne pas qu'il le voie. D'abord non elle n'était pas sous le charme, elle avait juste chaud !! Deuxièmement même SI elle éprouvait quelque chose, ce qui n'était PAS le cas, pourquoi le prince héritier du royaume s'intéresserait à une paysanne, même cultivée hein ? Il y avait tellement de filles de bonnes familles en villes. Elle n'aurait eu aucune chance. _Oui ! Elle n'avait pas amoureuse, elle n'avait pas eu de coup de foudre, son cœur ne battait pas à cent à l'heure quand il la regardait en souriant et elle avait juste chaud, elle ne rougissait pas !!_

- « Hé bien, il est plus tard que je ne le pensait !! Quand on discute on ne voit pas le temps passer !! Haha toi non plus je ne te voyais pas quand il y avait un plat entre nous !! Haha !!

- « Vous en voulez une ? » grogna t'elle en levant une main menaçante, ce qui le fit rire de nouveau.

- « Je plaisante Edwin-chan !! » gloussa t'il « Permets moi de te ramenez à ta chambre ». Elle hocha la tête, perdue et ce ne fut qu'une fois assise sur le lit, après avoir enfilée une des douces chemises de nuit qui avaient été apporté (par Riza ?) qu'elle s'en redit compte.

- « Il m'a tutoyé ? »

Elle eut de nouveau chaud bizarrement……_on était pourtant pas encore en été._

* * *

Elle marchait dans les couloirs, seule. Ca faisait un mois que Roy Mustang l'avait accueilli dans son château et, au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait qu'il lui permettrait de rester après qu'il se soit marié avec cette inconnue pas encore décidée par le prince.

En un mois, elle avait appris à le connaître et à apprécier sa compagnie, et même à lui faire confiance, car selon certain gardes, il était un peu trop tordu pour qu'on lui accorde cela. D'après d'autres c'était un voleur de petites amies, un Casanova, un pervers au sourire enjolivé.

Mais elle aimait bien parler de longues heures avec lui sur tous les sujets possibles, il s'étaient ainsi découverts de nombreux goûts communs, le fait qu'ils aiment tous deux l'alchimie, les livres, les promenades à cheval ou à pied dans la nature et le chocolat aussi ! Elle aimait bien être avec lui, il procurait un sentiment de bien-être, de sécurité, de tranquillité et de colère quand il sortait des répliques à deux balles sur sa taille.

Pour le moment, elle ne le voyait pas, enfin ne l'avait pas vu depuis 2 jours à cause des préparatifs pour les diverses fêtes de l'été. Mais elle mangerait avec lui ce soir, il l'avait dit et bizarrement elle attendait cela avec impatience.

Elle pensait au début aller à la bibliothèque royale mais elle s'était rendue compte au bout d'un ouvrage qu'elle n'était pas motivée. Donc elle s'apprêtait, avec le livre, à aller marcher un peu dans les jardins, espérant que sa morosité allait s'envoler. Soudain elle vit une pièce entrouverte, avec un piano à queue noir magnifique. Elle s'immobilisa et regarda dans la pièce, il n'y avait personne. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le tabouret, laissant ses doigts courir sur les touches d'ivoires blanches et noires. Une douce musique s'éleva, sans fausses notes, reflétant de douces émotions autres que la tristesse. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas Roy revenir et la fixer avec surprise, puis sembler sous le charme de la musique.

Enfin quand la musique eut laissée son ultime note s'élever, le morceau prit fin. Et elle entendit un applaudissement venir de derrière.

- « Bravo !! »

Elle sursauta et se retourna, en voyant le brun affalé dans un fauteuil, éloignant ses mains l'une de l'autre puisque ses applaudissement avait pris fin.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la musique !!

- Ben si…..mais vous me l'avez jamais demandé aussi !! Z'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même !!

- Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce morceau, je ne le connaissais pas encore. J'aimerais que plus tard, tu me le rejoue, et d'autres aussi si tu en connais.

- Merci….et oui je pourrais….

- Mais je me pose une question : comment as-tu fais pour atteindre les pédales du piano en étant en même temps à bonne hauteur pour les touches ? » Il la vit, avec ravissement, passer au blanc puis au rouge avant de devenir cramoisie, elle prit une grande inspiration et hurla, faisant s'élargir ce sourire de bâtard comme elle l'appelait souvent :

- « QUI DITES VOUS QU'ELLE EST SI PETITE QUE ON LA PRENDRAIT POUR LA FEE CLOCHETTE SI ELLE AVAIT DES AILES ??? »

Le prince se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable, ses doux yeux noirs fixant avec amusement la jeune femme qui lui lancer un regard des plus noirs. Il se reprit, et en lui lançant un sourire tendre fit :

- « Que diriez- vous d'une promenade dans les jardins ? » Elle rougit mais accepta. Elle se leva et suivit le beau brun hors de la salle, se dirigeant à ses côté vers l'extérieur.

* * *

On était maintenant la veille du bal qui déterminerait la future femme du prince Roy. Il était actuellement assis sur un bac de pierre dans un massif de Jasmin et de Lys, à côté de la jeune femme qui souriait, savourant l'odeur nocturne des fleurs. (Ndla : Le jasmin ca sent super bon la nuit dans les pays chauds). Elle se disait au fond d'elle que c'était probablement la derrière fois qu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux avant le bal, avant le mariage et pour toujours. Elle sentait une sourde colère lui brûler les entrailles quand elle pensait à celle qui serait dans ses bras pour la vie. Il allait épouser quelqu'un qu'il connaîtrait à peine. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit malheureux.

- « Ca va aller pour demain soir Prince ?

- Enfin depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu devrais savoir que je t'ai demandé de m'appeler Roy, Edwina !

- C'est-à-dire que…… » Elle rougit et regarda le sol. L'appeler par son prénom c'était trop……intime surtout que lui aussi le faisait mais lui pouvait, de même que elle ne pouvait envisager de la tutoyer, c'était trop familier. Elle sentit une main chaude sur son épaule droite, seulement couverte de la bretelle de sa robe bleue. La rougeur lui monta au visage et elle déglutit, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui venait de faire une belle embardée.

- « Regardes moi Edwin-chan !! Ordonna de sa plus douce voix le prince, elle redressa la tête et le fixa dans les yeux. Cette couleur si profonde : bleue de minuit ou noir ? Elle se baffa mentalement pour se demander un truc pareil. L'homme se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se frôlent. De sa voix la plus douce et la plus tendre il fit :

- « Je veux que tu viennes demain soir au bal, et tu me feras l'honneur d'accepter de m'accorder plusieurs danses » Elle rougit, et sursauta quand il posa se mains sur ses joues, écartant tendrement ses mèches, avant de l'embrasser doucement. Elle trembla avant de répondre timidement levant timidement une main pour la poser dans le creux de son bras, au niveau du coude. Elle sentit qu'il défaisait la coiffure et passait ses doigts dans les mèches d'or. Après quelques instants ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle et elle sentit la rougeur lui envahir le cou et le visage, ses yeux se baissant vers le sol.

_**Pourquoi l'avait il embrassé ? Qu'est que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi ?**_

* * *

Elle se regardait dans la glace, perdue. Il l'avait embrassé. Et elle avait apprécié cela. Elle voulait recommencer. Mais le problème était qu'il allait se choisir une épouse ce soir….et pourquoi il la choisirait ELLE, pauvre paysanne qui s'énervait pour un rien ? Alors qu'il y avait tant de beauté chez les aristos ? Bref elle se préparait quand même pour le bal de la fête des étoiles, fête appelé ainsi à cause de deux constellations qui se croisaient dans le ciel seulement à cette période de l'année. Elle portait le nom de deux amants sépares par un caprice divins qui ne se retrouvait qu'une fois l'an avant de se séparer à nouveau : c'était la fête des étoiles.

Elle se regarda des pieds à la tête. Aux pieds elle portait des sandales blanches à lanières d'argent, qui épousaient parfaitement la forme de chacun de ses pieds. Ensuite une robe bleu foncé orné de décorations dorées finement brodés en bas de la robe. Elle n'avait pas de manches, mais deux simples petites bretelles couleur argent aux épaules. Elle s'ouvrait en un V devant. Ses cheveux ondulaient telle une vague d'or, soyeux et en volume, dégagent une douce odeur de jasmin, ils n'avaient aucuns ornements, si ce n'est quelques fils d'argent habillement glissés ici et là, donnant à la chevelure de doux reflets digne d'une étoile. Enfin deux petites boucles d'oreilles en rubis en forme de goutte d'eau entouré éclairaient ses joues de reflets rouges, et un collier de même ton était passé à son cou. Un Bracelet avec des motifs floraux pendait à son bras droit. Enfin un peu de maquillage avait fait ressortir le rouge de ses lèvres, l'or de ses yeux et ses ongles étaient couvert un verni aux ton brun or rappelant la couleur des feuilles en automne ou le soleil quand il se couchait. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la porte, le cœur battant à la pensée de le VOIR, encore plus de lui parler alors qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mal ses deux dernier mois.

La salle de bal était immense, en forme d'immense cercle (sans doute au centre du château ?)dallée de marbre couleur chocolat et beige, le plafond était peint et retenait des lustres de cristal qui projetait des lueurs dans toute la pièce. A gauche au milieu une immense baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur un tout aussi grand balcon qui donnait sur les jardins royaux d'où seraient tirés les feux d'artifices plus tard. De chaque côté de cette baie vitrée, à droite il y avait un orchestre sur une estrade de bois fermée et à gauche une rangée de fauteuils et de sièges pour pouvoir s'asseoir et regarder les danseurs et plus loin les portes pour entrer et sortir de la pièce. Sur le mur d'en face des portes-fenêtres ouvertes aux rideaux pourpres, avec chacune un petit balcon pour pouvoir regarder la ville illuminée. A chaque bout il y avait aussi quelque chose : au fond l'estrade avec les trônes royaux et en face le buffet nourriture et boissons bien fourni. A gauches des trônes un accès à un balcon côté jardin caché à la vue du plus grand balcon par des plantes grimpantes qui retombaient en grappes, et par des arbres. C'était de là que le prince et l'heureuse élue regarderait le feu d'artifice tout à l'heure.

Edwina eut envie de s'enterrer dans le sol en voyant toutes le monde qu'il y avait. Des jeunes hommes en costume ressemblant à un uniforme rouge, bleu, vert, noir et autres. Elle vit aussi Lin le demi-frère cadet illégitime du prince Roy en tunique bleu et argent, accompagnée d'une Ranfan rayonnante vêtue d'une somptueuse robe rouge. Il vit Fuery en habits bleu avec une jeune fille aux cheveux marron courts à lunette qui rougissait avec gêne et beaucoup d'autres. Puis il y avait tellement de jeunes filles, beaucoup plus belles qu'elle. Elle regarda vers les trônes, espérant voir son beau prince et il était là, habillé d'un habit bleu marine aux ornements or et d'une couronne de même métal autour du front, avec une pierre précieuse rouge incrustée au centre, ses doigts gantés de blanc battaient la mesure de la musique sur son accoudoir. A ses côté, sa mère, à qui le prince Roy ressemblait beaucoup, souriait chaleureusement aux invitées et invités.

Une nouvelle musique commença alors, une valse. Le prince se leva et descendit avec grâce les marches pour se mêler à l'assistance, marchant au centre de la pièce où personne ne dansait encore, tous attendant qu'il ouvre le bal avec une fille. Edwina se semblait si minable à côté de toutes ses filles richissimes, beaucoup plus belles qu'elle (elle en était sûre) et surement plus cultivée. Aussi quand le prince stoppa devant elle, la fixant de ses tendres yeux noirs, elle rougit.

- «M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, belle demoiselle ? » Fit- il en tendant tendrement sa main, après une légère révérence. Elle hocha doucement la tête, articulant un timide « oui » avant de poser sa main dans celle de celui qui l'avait invité et qui l'entraîna au centre de la pièce, sous des regards amusés, ou certains de voir en elle la future reine, ou totalement envieux pour les filles ayant des vues sur le prince.

La danse débuta à nouveau et les mouvements que la jeune fille avait appris resurgirent instinctivement. Elle était perdu, hypnotisé par les deux orbes d'une couleur onyx profondes, ou était un profond bleu nuit ? Elle frissonnait sous le contact de sa main chaude sur sa hanche, par la vision du sourire auquel elle était pourtant habituée.

Enfin le moment pour le prince de choisir arriva. Normalement si il n'y avait pas eu Edwina, il aurait maudit encore son crétin de père mais là il pouvait le dire en toute tranquillité d'esprit :

- « Merci à toutes d'êtres venue ce soir !! Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de celles qui n'ont pas été choisies !! J'espère que vous trouverez tout de même votre bonheur !! Celle que j'ai choisie…..est….Edwina Elric ! »

Elle sursauta au milieu des autres, sentant une brûlante rougeur lui monter au visage et lui brûler le cou et la nuque. Havoc la poussa légèrement en avant pour la faire sortir de la massa de gens. Elle rejoignit lentement le prince, cœur battant et prit sa main de la sienne qui tremblait.

Des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la pièce et la mère de Roy hocha la tête, satisfaite. Nul doute que cette jeune femme convenait parfaitement. La jeune fille baissa les yeux au sol.

- « Et bien Edwin-chan, quelque chose ne va pas ? » chuchota Roy tendit qu'il l'emmenait vers le petit balcon qui lui été réservé.

- « Ca me gêne qu'il y ait tant de monde c'est tout » râla la blonde qui pourtant eut un petit sourire et se blottit plus contre le brun.

Et comme dans tous les contes de fée, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
